fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Neptuna
Neptuna (ネプチューン nepuchuun) is a S-Class mage of the all-female light guild of Golden Pixie. She uses Mermaid Magic alongside her Water-Make, which granted her the dub Goddess of the Sea '((海の女神 ''umino megami) Appearance Neptuna is an average sized woman with large breasts and blue medium-length hair. She seems to wear a long off-white robe and a black hat that resembles a typical witch's hat. She has a red gem on a chain around her forehead and golden cone-shaped shells covering her ears. She also has clam shells on her chest instead of a shirt, which further enforcing her mermaidic persona. Personality Neptuna is a boastful woman who holds herself to the highest regard, but not to an extent where others would become annoyed by it. She cares for others, but doesn't admit it, even if its is obvious. Typically, Neptuna is charasmatic and talkative, a true people-person. It is for this reason she is the "public communicator", which means she adresses the citizens that inquire about the guild, as well as learn about job requesters, and the particular job it self. Magic and Abilities '''Mermaid Magic (マーメイドのマジック Māmeido no majikku) is a supplementary magic that is not intended to be used for Defensive nor Offense. It allows the user to transform their legs into a fish tail, with the color being their choice. Their lungs are adapted to act like gills so they can breathe underwater. This allows the user to freely swim underwater without experiencing difficulty. The drawback of this magic is that it is constantly draining your magic, slowly, but surely. Experienced users are able to suppress the leak up to minimum levels so they are able to keep the form for longer. Because of this complicity of this magic and its constant draining use, Mermaid Magic is usually rare to come across. Though, once mastered, this magic can be used for a variety of things. Water-Make (水を mizuwo) This type of Molding Magic, which utilizes the element of water, despite the fact, that water is a liquid. Independendent from its own form, the user can mold a variety of objects out of water to be used offensively, defensively or other purposes. Outside of combat, the user also can change their surroundings using water. Usually, the use of its Magic begins with command "Water-Make!" As one of different types of Molding Magic, it also can be named as Element Maker Magic. The unique mechanics of this Magic allow the user to utilize different sources of water. The first source of using this Magic is creating Water out of nothing. If going further, the user just utilize the hydrogen and oxygen elements in the surroundigs, which allow him to mix them and create the water element. The second source of using this Magic is utilizing this from sources of water, for example river, lake or even puddle. A Water-Maker user once told, that it is quite possible, that there are other ways of Water-Make. The only one, of which he thought about, is taking water from human's body, as the human body consist of water on 60-70%. However, this Water-Maker also concluded his researches on the note, that such utilizing of water source can be dangerous for human body and can be ended in death of the human vessel. Another interesting trait of this Magic, also on the stage within other Molding Magic, that the strength of this Magic varies directly on the user's power. From that point, the level of the user's mastery over Water-Make allows its users to change the properties of the utilizing water. From this, the user can increase such traits as penetrating power, speed, size of objects which created, density, etc. There are currently three known types of Water-Make Magic, unlike Ice-Make and, for example, Lightning-Make, which have two known types or Wood-Make, which types are unknown. The first one is called Static Water-Make, which can be characterized by the creation of objects and tools out of water, usually, inanimate things. Also, using of Static Water-Make can affect the surroundings around the user. The second type is called'Dynamic Water-Make', that is known by creating animated water subjects, usually in the form of different animals. The further development of Dynamic Water-Make allows its users to increase their animal creatures, by creating needed parts of animals body, i.e. claws, wings, tails, etc. The last, third type is called Nature Water-Make, this type of Water-Make is focused on creating some nature things from water, for example rain, not big tsunami, vortex and other things. * Water-Make: Water Dragon (ウォータードラゴン, U~ōtā Doragon): User creates a water dragon, that rushes against its enemy and crush it. This technique is one of the most powerful from dynamic water-make. * Water-Make: Shark (シャーク, Shāku): User creates a shark from water, and then, shark attacks opponent. When shark is connected with opponent, it makes an explosion. Maximum number, which Raph usually creates are five. The full release of its powers sharks get under the water. Also, their behaviour change drastically, when this spell is used underwater. * Water-Make: Swallows (スワローズ, Suwarōzu): User creates water currents, which take the form of swallows. These swallows attack the opponent in different trajectory. Swallows have big penetrating power, even bigger than water-make sword and arrows. * Water-Make: Wolf (ウルフ, Urufu): User creates a wolf from water, which attacks the user's opponent with sharp scratch attacks and strong bites. Also, user can create the wolf from opponent's body, which also will give some damage to the body of victim. * Water-Make: Water Demon (): Similar to the Water Dragon spell, though smaller, the user creates a demonic creature out of the water around him. Unlike Water Dragon however, the Water Demon is not simply an attack, but a summoned creature that can be ordered by it's creator to do what he wishes. The beast shows some signs of sentience, as it will actively hunt it's master's opponent when commanded, and be able to recognise him when put among other humans. Despite this, it is not an intelligent creature, as it will easily fall for traps set by opponents or lose track of it's target if the target changes it's appearance, such as it's clothes. * Water-Make: Piranha '(): The user creates a blast of water from one hand, which will transform into a school of piranha that will attack an opponent at range, similar to the Swallows spell. While they do not have the range or the penetration power of the Swallows, the shear number makes them difficult to fight off and their bites can cause laceration and blood loss. * '''Water-Make: Eel '(): The user places both their hands forward, firing a large quantity of Eels towards their target. Upon contact, the Eels rap themselves around the opponent like rope, binding and constricting them to make it more difficult to fight back. At the users command, they can also tighten and restrict the opponent's breathing, causing them to pass out or even kill them. They have similar issues to Claw Trap however, in that the Eels are water construct, and as such, sufficient force or heat will break them. * 'Water-Make: Turtle '(): The user places one hand in front of them, summoning a large school of water turtles that circle around the caster. These spell works in similar fashion to the shield spell. If the opponent attempts to attack the caster with melee or a spell, the turtles swim into the oncoming attack, sacrificing themselves to protect the caster. Their autonomous nature is their greatest strength, as the caster can focus on casting other spells without needing to worry about shielding themselves. The turtles also reduce the risk of being flanked by attackers as they surround the casters whole body. Despite this, they are designed for weaker attacks only, and are not meant to be used to defend against larger spells that can burn right through their protective shells. * 'Water-Make: Killer Whale '(): The user places their hands on the ground, creating a magic circle around the opponent. If the target inside moves at all, the spell activates, summoning the massive head of a killer whale that engulfs the opponent, trapping them their until they break free or drown. Being made of Water, heat spells will quickly destroy the trap. '''Water Magic (水系各種魔法, Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō) Water Magic is the manipulation of water conjured through magical power outside of the body, directed through limbs; in addition, Water Magic could be manipulation of existing water bodies. In order to harness Water Magic, the user must project their magical power outwards, using it to manipulate the temperature down to the level that allows water to manifest, before combining their magical power with the ambient eternano within the atmosphere in order to make that water a reality. In order to manifest Water Magic, the is required to surge their magical energy into the equation so that the atoms rearrange to fit together; the process is dangerous, both requiring and releasing substantial amounts of magical energy. In addition, when forming water, the user's magical aura will contain it, making sure there is no overflow or such. It takes much more ability to create the water outside the body than to manipulate what is already available; but thankfully, the user is capable of generating water from nothing as long as there is hydrogen and oxygen in the vicinity. A Water Magic magician is able to manipulate water pressure, allowing their spells to grasp other objects or cutting through without simply parting around them. Since water is incompressible, it can be used as a semi-solid while being able to move and flow like a liquid. Water Magic, when harnessed in an offensive manner, seems to inflict harm from the sudden force that the spells exert, which would cause massive internal damage to a human. Depending on its use, the physical properties of water can be manipulated to the user's advantage; large masses of such liquid are shown to possess remarkable force, being usable to inflict blunt damage upon targets by sweeping them away with water. * Water Whip (水の鞭 Mizu no muchi): A standered water magic move. Neptuna conjures up water from a water source or a bottle she has and bends it around by thrusting her hand forward. * Tidal Wave (津波 Tsunami): A big tidal wave is formed and drowns all targeted enemies. This can be plainly avoided by staying out of the way or creating a force field around yourself. * Water Funnel (水漏斗 Mizu jōgo): A funnel of water is made and then sucks the target. The target then is shooted out of the other end (which is the top) hopefully crashing down to the bottom. * Water Dragons (水龍 Mizu ryū): Water is shaped into dragons and these can be simply destroyed by slashing them. This spell is useless but it helps Neptuna so she can make a much powerful spell to attack her enemies. * Water Shield (水シールド Mizu Shīrudo): a shield made out of complete water to protect Neptuna. This is very hard to get rid of. * Water Demons (水悪魔 Mizu akuma): These demons are much more powerful than Neptuna's Water Dragon spell. They will attack the opponent with powerful forces of water which make them look like they are alive. These are easily defeated by turning them into ice. * Giant Wave Attack: Like Aquarius, Neptuna summons a giant wave that's even bigger than "Tidal Wave". * Water Lock (ウォーターロック 水流拘束 Wōtā Rokku): User creates a large ball of water that can be used to attack and trap their opponent, because the spell is made out of water, it can be reformed if broken. * Water Slicer (ウォータースライサー 水流斬破 Wōtā Suraisā): Blades of water come out of the user's body and slashes their opponent. This technique is known to be able to slice through solid rock. * Water Nebula (ウォーターネブラ 水流昇霞 Wōtā Nebura): Two waves of water rush up and blasts her opponent in the air with tremendous force. 'Invisibility Magic '(不可視の魔法 fukashi no mahou) When using Invisibility if the user hasn't fully mastered this type of magic he will be transparent but giving off the image of the objects being behind him slightly fuzzy. When fully mastered, the user may be able to "cloak" all of the user's body and even any clothes or garments worn by the user. This magic is most useful when the user is quite stealthy and able to sneak into other places without making sound. With extreme experience, the user may be able to cloak another object by bending their wavelengths and making them appear invisible as well. When invisible, this magic also conceals the user's magical presence making it impossible for others to "sense" the user.